gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-104 R-Jarja
The AMX-104 R-Jarja is a prototype Mobile Suit built by Neo Zeon that appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is piloted by Chara Soon. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of many new prototype mobile suits developed by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-104 R-Jarja's form was inspired by the old Principality of Zeon's YMS-15 Gyan from the One Year War. Like the Gyan, the R-Jarja was designed primarily for melee combat, and was armed with a large hand-carried beam sword and a removable heat saber mounted like a bayonet on its beam rifle. Two sets of missile launchers in the shoulders rounded out its armament, but the R-Jarja featured a rather unique defensive feature. This feature was the pair of "flexible shields" mounted on its shoulders, which could be flipped to provide additional armor protection to either the front or rear of the R-Jarja, though these shields could not survive a direct, or even a glancing, hit from the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam powerful beam weapons. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :One of the primary weapons of the R-Jarja is a high-powered beam saber. When not in use, the beam saber is stored in a recharge rack on the left hip that is stylized to look like a sword scabbard. Additionally, unlike most beam saber handles, which are typically cylinders with emitters on the end, the R-Jarja's beam saber is stylized to look like the hilt of an actual sword, even including a pommel and guard. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :Built into the shoulders of the R-Jaja are 3-tube missile pods, 3 for each shoulder. :;*AMS-05M Medium Missiles ::Fire from the shoulders of R-Jarja. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Flexible Shield :The two shields of the R-Jarja are not mounted on the arms as is typical, and instead are mounted on the shoulders. These are not fixed mounts and are capable of swiveling the shields 180 degrees, offering protection straight forward, straight backward, and from any angle that is left or right. Because the shields are mounted on the shoulders, they cannot be brought up to defend the center of the torso. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle, as its name suggests, is a high-powered energy beam weapon that fires condensed mega particles. It has a power output of 3.1 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. A bayonet heat blade can be mounted under the barrel. :;*Heat Sword ::The heat sword employed by the R-Jarja has the same length as a beam saber and is mounted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle. Though not as effective as a beam saber, the heat sword can damage a mobile suit that gets within melee range, allowing it to serve as a quick defense/offense weapon as the pilot prepares a more effective weapon. History The AMX-104 R-Jarja was developed by Neo Zeon in the year 0088 UC. It was one of two Custom Knight mobile suits, along with the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma. Initially a single prototype that was intended for later mass production, the R-Jarja never made it past the experimental stage, with one completed unit operated by ace pilot Chara Soon. Chara Soon would pilot her R-Jarja in multiple missions against the Anti Earth Union Group ship the ''Argama'' and her crew. Most notably she would clash multiple times against young AEUG pilot Judau Ashta, one notable occasion of such was when Chara/R-Jarja tagged teamed with Mashymre/Hamma Hamma and severely damaged Judau's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. However despite being an excellent pilot, Chara suffers from some mental instabilities when she is in a mobile suit. Because of this she tends to want to "play" with her opponents which can give inexperienced pilots like Judau a chance, especially when he pilots the powerful MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Each time the Judau/ZZ Gundam battled against Chara/R-Jarja, the Neo Zeon machine was forced to retreat. The last time the R-Jarja would be used would be in the colony Moon Moon, where Chara would forgo weapons and attempt to grapple with the ZZ Gundam. Judau managed to grab one of his beam sabers and used it to significantly damage the R-Jarja. Chara escaped just before it exploded, but was captured by her adversary. Picture Gallery R-Jarja weapon equipped.jpg|Rear of R-Jarja R-Jarja arm and cockpit.jpg AMX-104-r.jpg|Rear view AMX-104-cockpithatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch R-Jarja Beam Rifle lineart.jpg|Beam Rifle amx-104-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber r-jarja0.jpg rjariaglemy.png|Glemy Faction Colors External Links *AMX-104 R-Jarja on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-104 R・ジャジャ